


Auntie 2

by Appletini



Series: Auntie [2]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini
Summary: Leon's auntie visits.





	Auntie 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



It was afternoonish and almost everyone was out to lunch. Tim was on his way back, munching on his second smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel that the overly pushy and flirty bagel woman had pushed on him for some reason. She had called him too gaunt and frowned at him until he ate the first bagel. Then she had somehow slipped him the second one free of charge. It was this kind of thing that made him wonder if he had gone too far with the weight loss thing. As he approached his desk he spotted an elderly woman with grey curly hair and a determined demeanor climbing the stairs leading up to the mezzanine. He wondered if he should offer assistance as she seemed a bit creaky, but she also seemed like one of those tough old ladies that hit people with an umbrella or a purse if she felt insulted. Instead he decided to just watch and see how she faired.

When she got to the top he sighed in relief and returned to his station.

"Auntie! I didn't expect you so soon!" Tim heard the director bellow from above.

"Leon, dear! Give us a kiss!"

The voices grew muffled as Vance and his auntie disappeared into his office.

Tim lost himself in paperwork and never noticed when this auntie made her way back down the stairs.

"Excuse me, agent..."

Tim's eyes shot open.

"Uh, yes?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to lunch? My nephew is rather busy and you seem like a nice young man..."

"Uh, sure. Where would you like to go?"

The auntie sniffed the air.

"I suddenly feel like bagels. With smoked salmon and cream cheese."

Tim groaned.


End file.
